The Greater Enemy
by MHE master of Aqua Stuff
Summary: A new menace is loose in the Pokémon world. Massive mayhem and collateral damage ensues as the Pokéverse tries to cope. (older fic, kinda corny actually)


The greater enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, this I know. If I _did_ own Pokémon I'd be very rich. I also don't own the "big bad mystery guy for the first few chapters" either. Suing me would be pointless as I'm broke. …heh heh heh…

Anyway, on to the story. It is fairly old, I didn't even know how to make the "é" back when I wrote it and I apologize.

------------------

Jesse, James, and Meowth are trudging through the forest, badly bruised and burned. They had just crashed and were trying to figure out where they landed. James whines about feeling hungry, and is promptly hit by Jesse. The group starts bickering over whose fault this loss was. 

Meowth said: "It's YOUR fault Jesse, you got so carried away with your fashion act that you forgot to steal their pokeballs!" Jesse realized Meowth was right, and so, she kicked him. James stopped and asked if anyone heard a noise, Meowth listens a while and says "Your right, someone's coming up behind us!" Team Rocket flies into ambush position, hiding in bushes beside the path.

James says "Hey, Meowth, want to jump whoever it is and take their food? I'm starving!" Meowth tells James to be quiet, but then admits to being hungry too. Jesse buts in, "shut up you two." Just then a tired looking Growlithe walks into view, it sniffs the ground then lies down a while. Meowth says "uh-oh! A Growlithe! He looks tough!" Meowth points to a leaf hanging on the Growlithe's tooth and says, "It just ate a Vileplume!"

James that strange wide-eyed appearance that all members of Team Rocket get when very happy. Jesse points out that it also has remains of what was once a fancy dress stuck on it's claws. James jumps up, and yells, "Growlie!!" Growlie sees James and hops over, James hugs Growlie and Growlie licks James. James says, "Growlie, what are you doing out here? You should be back home being pampered, not out on the road." Growlie barks a little and James says, "Yeah, I can understand getting fed up with Jessebelle. Nice to see you again Growlie!"

Jesse and Meowth smile at the reunion a while, and stop as soon as they realize they're smiling. Jesse steps over smacks James and tells him to get a move on. Team Rocket continues searching for medical assistance. Meowth and Growlie talk to each other as the walk, at one point Meowth asks, "Did she really say 'you're not biting properly'? Gosh, she is a fanatic!" Growlie nods in agreement.

Quick trip to other places:

Somewhere, a team of scientists is studying a Kabutops, thought to be extinct. Team Rocket once met a giant one, which happens to be the same one the scientists are studying. The only thing unusual about this is, the Kabutops is seriously injured, suffering from terrible wounds inflicted by a considerably larger animal.

The scene pans to other cities, Vermilion, Cerulean, Pewter, and others all with entire neighborhoods in rubble. Huge footprints mar the landscape, buildings aflame. The hospitals jammed with all kinds of people and pokemon.

Video footage manages to capture some evidence of this creature by mistake. Reporters were filming a second strike by a ton of Tentacools and a huge Tentacruel. As the pokemon destroyed buildings, bizarre green flame envelops the Tentacools. The Tentacruel turns to face the attacker. It and the enemy tear down a building to get at the other, the dark of night prevents much action from being seen by the camera, but Tentacruel soon loses the fight, floating charred in the water along with its Tentacool friends.

And for no reason other than to add a little more tension, we see pokemon "armies" defeated. Tons of Digletts and Dugtrios, tons of Ominytes and Kabutos, Squirtles, and the Pikachu valley all knocked out with their homes destroyed. The final fade in this shot is the Growlithe School leveled with Officer Jenny quickly rushing them to the Pokecenter.

Ash, Misty, and Brock!

They're walking along, as usual complaining about thirst and hunger just minutes before they get to the city just out of sight. Togepy and Pikachu were having a conversation about something--who knows what it's about, it's hard to understand "togey" "chu!" "pi-pi" "pika-pi!" At least for me it is. Brock points to the city and says "Here we are, civilization! Now let's get on over to the Pokecenter!" Misty points out that the Pokemon are in good shape and shouldn't need revitalization for quite a while. Brock says "Well, I kinda wanted to visit for…other reasons."

Misty groans and walks by Brock. Ash talks to Pikachu, "You want to get some burgers and fries while Brock makes a fool of himself?" "Pikachu! Pika-Pi!" "Sorry, ketchup too Pikachu. So what do you say?" "Kachu! Pika-Pi. Chu!" "Your sick of seeing Brock get all funny too, huh? Well, it's a done deal!" Misty says, "Wait a minute! You know I don't like burgers, it is NOT a done deal!" Ash says, "You can go somewhere else to eat, who asked you to come along?" Misty stops a minute and says "I…I still think you might try to run off without repaying me for my bike" lamely. Ash frowns and says, "Aren't you ever going to forget about that dumb bike?" and walks off. Misty heads for an ice cream parlor, and Brock goes to ask Nurse Joy out.

Out at sea:

A fishing boat is having poor luck, not a single catch all day, in water usually full of fish. One of the sailors points out a strange rock formation out in the ocean. Another looks at it and points out that it's moving for the boat at high speed. The boat tries to turn, but too late, the rows of large "rocks" tear through the ships' hull like a hot knife through butter. The ship starts to sink, but is tossed up with great force. The sailors fall into the ocean and watch helplessly as some living mountain tears their boat to shreds. With a roar it turns around and starts heading for the Seafoam islands, except for one little stop. 

The sailors are saved by rescue missions--naturally, this is a cartoon…or at least, a fan-fic of a cartoon…

And, now back to the show!

Team Rocket who suddenly appeared in the bush share a little evil laugh. Jesse says, "Well, Ash is alone, it should be easier to nab Pikachu!" James nods and says "Growlie will help too, won't you Growlie?" "Growlithe!" Meowth says, "What about food?" James says, "We'll eat first and get Pikachu later." James and Meowth walk into the back entrance of the restaurant Ash went to, in disguise of course. Jesse drags her feet and says to the camera "Well, it's better than the fan fictions where we take the day off and get…..mushy."

Team Rocket eats lunch while keeping a close eye on Ash. Jesse and James are disguised as a married couple again, but Meowth has been promoted to 'toddler' and is in disguise as a very young little boy instead of a baby. James pigs out, so does Meowth, but Jesse doesn't "eat like a bird" herself. Jesse and James see Ash about ready to leave, drop their food and rush to their positions outside. Meowth looks up wondering where J & J went, then eats the food they left. Ash and Pikachu just make it outside as dramatic music begins to play.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

Jesse notices that Ash is mouthing their motto and mocking their pose with Pikachu at his back. Pikachu is in James' pose and mouthing the motto too.

"Grrr…..uh…To denounce the evils of truth and love!" She taps James on the shoulder and gets him to look at Ash and Pikachu.

"Rrrr…To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

Meowth flies out the roof of the restaurant and lands in his normal spot, "Meowth! That's right!" He uses a rubber net to scoop up Pikachu, and laughs evilly.

Ash sighs, pulls out a pokeball and says, "Ok, you asked for it! Go, Bulbasaur! Vine whip attack!"

James yells "Growlie, flame-thrower attack!" Growlie comes out of nowhere and breathes a jet of fire, flaming Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur falls to the ground, eyes in that spiral that indicates they're knocked senseless. Ash brings back Bulbasaur with a worried "Bulbasaur return!"

Ash glares at James and tosses out Squirtle. "Squirtle, water gun!" Jesse quickly tosses out Arbok, and reading the notes she took at the Pokemon School when Ash used Arbok, commanded it to use Glare Attack. Squirtle stopped, and fell over not even blinking. Ash starts to dig in his medicine bag for paralyze antidote, but Jesse has Arbok wrap up Squirtle and squeeze it unconscious. James pulls out the notes he took and Weezing's pokeball just as Ash tosses out Pidgeotto. James quickly yells out the commands that helped Ash defeat Flareon with Weezing, and soon Pidgeotto is down.

Ash sweat-drops and looks at his last pokeball, Charizard. He couldn't control it, but it was all he had left. "Charizard! I choose you!" "Charrrr…" "Be totally ruthless against Team Rocket." "Char!" Charizard lets loose a jet of flame putting Arbok out of action. James sends Weezing into attack, and Charizard fries it too. Jesse throws out Ghastly and Likitung. Ghastly is fried, and Charizard simply smacks away Likitung. James sends out Victreebell who manages to vine whip Charizard a few times before being toasted.

Charizard glares at Team Rocket, looking ready to pounce. "Charrrr…." "Growlie, flame-thrower!" Both Pokemon let loose a stream of flame, the jets fight each other back and forth a while and explode in a huge fireball, leaving Ash, Team Rocket and the Pokemon severely charred. Growlie and Charizard lunge at each other, Growlie bounces to the ground. James runs up and gets in between Growlie and Charizard "Leave Growlie alone, you…you, big bully!" Charizard swings his tail and knocks James to the side. Meowth hands Jesse the net containing Pikachu and says "Let me handle this!" Meowth yells, "Meowth, get him with your fury swipes!" Meowth changes position and replies, "Sure thing!" Meowth lunges, just missing getting fried. Meowth unsheathes his claws, Charizard bares its teeth, main characters shrink back in anticipation, and SWIPE! SWIPE! SWIPE!! SWIPE!! SWIPE!!! Charizard stumbles backwards from the slashes to the face, and trips on a rock. Charizard crashes to the ground and doesn't get up.

Meowth hops up to the Meowth balloon with Jesse and James--who, yes, got there very quickly, but it's a cartoon, it doesn't matter. Team Rocket flies off with Pikachu laughing evilly. Ash runs to the police office and finds Misty arguing with Officer Jenny--apparently some disagreement over Misty's treatment of an all-you-can-eat sale. Brock is there too, apparently waiting to drool over Officer Jenny. "TEAM ROCKET STOLE PIKACHU…again!!!" Brock says "which way did they go?" Ash points at the slowly disappearing Meowth balloon and says "Where do you think!?!" Ash runs up to Officer Jenny and says "Will you help me get Pikachu back? PLEASE!" Officer Jenny leads them to a police car, they all hop in and take off after Team Rocket. Officer Jenny radios for backup and hits top speed.

Meowth, Jesse, and James are celebrating their (temporary) victory. They set course for Team Rocket HQ to present the Boss with the powerful Pikachu that had given them so much trouble.

To be continued…

Will Team Rocket get Pikachu to Giovanni? Will this unknown menace ever show up? If so, what is it? And, will Brock ever fix that eye problem? All but one of the answers and more in part two!

Part 2

"Faster!" Yelled Ash as they sped after the Meowth balloon. Officer Jenny and Co. had made some progress chasing after Team Rocket, but they had the advantage of a direct route and a head start. Officer Jenny shouts, "Hang on!" as the car leaps over a bump in the road over a patch of trees. The car lands with a loud thud and the group proceeds to dash after Team Rocket.

James leans over the edge and says, "The police are chasing us, shall we give them the usual warm welcome?" while holding a bomb and a match. Jessie says, "sounds good to me" while tossing down two lit bombs. The bombs explode right in front of the car tossing it up into the air. They land with a crash, and Officer Jenny just barely dodges James' bomb.

Meowth says, "what's a matter? No brains _and_ no aim?" Meowth loads up on bombs managing to get 5 in his tiny arms, and tosses them over. The bombs bounce off the car's windshield and rollaway. Jesse looks at him and screams "LIGHT THEM FIRST!!!" James commands Growlie to use flame-thrower attack, which he does. The car swerves off the road because Jenny can't see through the windshield while covered with flame. They come to a stop and look at the retreating Meowth balloon. Ash screams at Team Rocket and calls for Pikachu, Team Rocket laughs in response. Jenny assures Ash that they'll catch up with Team Rocket and nail them as soon as they land.

Some time passes and Team Rocket arrives at Rocket Headquarters. Meowth looks at the scene wide-eyed. James gasps and manages to get out, "I..I can't believe it!" Jesse looks out at shrugs "The place has looked better that's for sure." Team Rocket headquarters lies in ruins, the place ablaze and walls caved in. The large R lies on the ground broken in half right down the middle. Team Rocket takes the balloon down for a closer look. 

James hops out first, walks a little ways and falls down in a hole. Jesse shouts at him "You're such a klutz! Can't you go 5 minutes with out falling into a hole?" Meowth walks up and notices something about the hole. He pulls a tape measure out of nowhere and quickly zips all around the hole. He comes back and says "Guys, I got BAD news?" James pulling himself out asks, "Wonderful, what is it?" Meowth shouts, "THIS ISN'T A HOLE, IT'S A FOOT PRINT!!!" Jesse and James look shocked a moment, and they quickly scout out the hole, discovering that it is indeed a footprint. James starts blabbering "b-b-b-b-bi-bi-BIG!!!!" Meowth nods solemnly and says "Looks like it got the boss too."

Jesse looks around and says "Looks like we're the last of Team Rocket." A voice from somewhere says "not so fast Jess." Jesse glares and says, "Cassidy? Where are you? You stuck up little brat?" Cassidy says, "Under a piece of wall with Butch and the Boss, could you get us out?" The Boss's voice comes from the same area, "Yes, we'd rather appreciate it." Jesse and James hurry to get their boss out, having to pull out every last Pokemon they have and make it help push the section of wall. They get the Boss and Butch and Cassidy out, and they tell them to find as many TR members as possible. After a while the Boss says that they'll move their headquarters to the Seafoam islands until they can recover, and orders all members of Team Rocket to make their way there. Jesse and James finally remember Pikachu just before the Boss takes off. 

"BOSS, WAIT!! Please?" James holds out Pikachu and announces that they caught it. "So, this is the Pikachu you've spent so much time trying to catch?" "Yeah boss, it's really powerful!" "Show me." With that Meowth opens the container just enough for Pikachu to look out, it sees Butch and Cassidy and decides to thunderbolt them. Butch, Cassidy, and Raticate go through a silly electrocution sequence before being blasted back about 6 feet. Team Rocket is for the most part packed up and left, and the Boss says, "Well, that is impressive, especially for a lowly Pikachu. I'll take it with me if you don't mind." Just then the Police car tears in sirens a-blazing, Officer Jenny hops out and says they're all under arrest. The Boss bolts into his limo before he can take Pikachu, and Team Rocket panics, running away and dropping Pikachu.

Ash runs up and unties Pikachu, Pikachu shouts out an excited little "Pika-pi!" and hugs Ash. Ash hugs Pikachu then looks around at the massive devastated building. Officer Jenny says that they'll get some people in to go through the rubble and rescue anyone still buried. Brock shouts for everyone to come, and he points to a hole he's leaning over, which is the footprint James fell in. Everyone sits there breathless with a terrified expression.

Later a large group of people clears the rubble and saves the few remaining Rocket members. Being criminals though they're put into jail as soon as they recover. A team of scientists also inspects the area. Some skin of the creature is found, it's harder than most rock-type Pokemon, and it's DNA clearly shows that it is in no way any sort of Pokemon. With measurements of the footprint, they are able to conclude that the creature is anywhere between 350 and 425 feet tall. They try to keep it under wraps, but with nearly identical attacks repeated throughout the world with similar evidence, the whole land is soon in a panic. Everyone asks the questions; "What is this creature? Where will it strike next? Can it be stopped?" But no one can answer them.

Currently with our heroes;

Ash, Misty, and Brock stand at the seashore wondering how to continue onto the Seafoam islands. Misty doesn't want to try surfing on her small water type Pokemon, but surfing is the recommended route. The three heroes find a ferry that is taking on passengers, they pay and enter. They sit down, right beside another trio, who looks painfully familiar but they still can't be placed. 

Jesse looked up from her newspaper and moved her neck side to side to get rid of the stiffness; she sees Ash and co right beside them and quickly goes back to reading. James is in a surf-dude type disguise, and seems to be filling in the "act-like-an-idiot" part incredibly well; he's trying to find someone giving out peanuts. Meowth is back to the baby roll again, and is in a little baby seat. He's chugging down a carton of milk but no one notices. Jesse is disguised, as…something…they apparently didn't have any good disguises left and had to mix and match a few extras.

A half an hour pass and Team Rocket is still not noticed, despite the fact that Ash and co have actually started talking to them. Trying to both pass the time and find out why these people are so familiar, Ash drills them with a few questions. Jesse is getting really annoyed and may burst out into violence any moment now. Suddenly the boat lurches tossing everyone around.

People scream and panic, the crew tries to calm them down and finally succeed. The boat is tossed around some more, and then the source is seen. A large snake-like form swishes back and forth as it moves away from the boat, the first big jolt was from a collision, and the smaller rocking was caused by water displacement as it moved. Ash asked, "what…was that?" Even Brock looked stupefied and said, "I don't know. I've never seen any Pokemon that looked _anything_ like that! Gyrados and Dragonair both have the long shape, but they don't have those spines or get that large!" Misty said, "Maybe it's a giant Pokemon, like Tentacruel?" Ash and Brock consider this when an ear-shattering roar shakes the boat and moves the sea itself. The nearly gone snake-form disappears into the water as a larger part of the beast comes out. It is too far away to see any details, but it's BIG and it's tail was what had rocked the boat so!

Later on a stop on one of the Seafoam islands, Ash is thinking--a rare event if I don't say so myself. Misty says, "Ash, you look tired, have you been trying to think again?" Ash glares and says, "That thing we saw…do you think that's what has been doing so much damage all over the country?" Brock nods and says, "It certainly was big enough, and that _was_ no Pokemon." Misty gives a thoughtful "hmm" and says, "It could be…" The trio looks out into the sea, wondering.

Team Rocket was hiding behind them, donning worried expressions. Jesse makes a nervous noise and hugs her knees. Meowth says, "I think they're right!" James says, "So that could be the thing that leveled Team Rocket Headquarters? And we're here with it?!?!" Jesse scowls, "Stop being such a coward!" James, "but all of Team Rocket had no chance against that thing? What can we do?" Meowth says, "We'll think of something. If nothing else, Pikachu over there will teach it a lesson." James looks slightly relieved, 'yes, if anything can stop it it's that invincible Pikachu.' Jesse motioned for them to move, "Let's go before they find us."

The passengers start to return to the ferry after their little outing, when suddenly the boat lurches away from the harbor. Everyone gasps in surprise, and then the roar is heard again. Terrified mobs of people run as quickly as they can, and the boat is dragged under the ocean's surface. Some witnesses described a huge scaly hand reaching up and tearing long gashes into the boat's hull. Others reported a long huge claw, others said some really ridiculous stuff, but no matter which way it happened, the boat was gone.

Brock says, "looks like we're staying here tonight." Misty just kind of glares at him as does Ash. They look around and find a small town with a hotel. The team asks for a room, each separate, but due to lack of vacancies they all have to share a room, with two beds. Upon entering Brock flops down on the bed and goes to sleep. Misty and Ash glare and each other and race for the bed, they get there at the same time and start fighting. Pikachu thunder shocks them and they stop. Ash looks at Misty and makes a fist, Misty looks confused a second then makes a fist too. They do the paper-rock-scissors game and Misty wins. Misty jumps on to the bed and celebrates, "Yay!" Ash looks annoyed, pulls out his sleeping bag and sleeps on the floor.

Jesse, James, and Meowth finally find their rendezvous point after being lost a while. Meowth says, "we could have been here hours ago, but YOU had the map upside down!" James looks at the cat annoyed and says, "You handed it to me that way! How was I supposed to know?" Jesse bashes both their heads with a mallet and walks into the hotel. She walks up to the desk clerk and puts on her "sweet personality." James and Meowth walk in cautiously behind her. "Hello, we need a room. We'd like 15B, we have reservations." The clerk sweat drops and says, "Uh, we figured you weren't coming for some reason and rented it out." Jesse looks annoyed and says, "To whom?" "Uh, a trio of kids, they had a Pikachu and a cute little Togepi." Jesse's, James' and Meowth's faces all instantly fell. Jesse is about to go postal on the clerk, but James and Meowth haul her outside in time.

Jesse, "Great! Now how are we supposed to get there? The Boss said that the only entrance he'd let _us _use was hidden in that room!" Meowth says, "Hey, we could sneak in real quiet like and open up the secret passage way and they'd never know about it!" Jesse says, "That might work, if we didn't have the world's biggest klutz right here." James looks hurt and says, "hey, I can be quiet when need be…" Meowth, "We have to get to the new HQ, do you have any better ideas?" Jesse admits that she doesn't, the camera fades out and back in real quick, when we come back Jesse, James, and Meowth are scaling the outer wall will little suction-cup devices on their hands and feet.

To be continued…

The menace is here, and it will soon show itself! Or will it? Brock hasn't fixed that eye problem, and Team Rocket is trying one of the stupidest things they've ever done, how will it work out? Find out, in part 3!

Part 3

Jesse, James and Meowth scale the wall slowly but surely, James stops to admire a rose garden on the third floor windowsill, and is quickly jerked up. James whines, "Ah, come on, there were some nice roses I would have liked to take." Jesse snarls, "We steal Pokemon, NOT flowers." James whines, "Ah, come on I'm down to my last one, and what's the difference, stealing is stealing right?" Jesse glares at James and says, "remind me to hit you when we get up there."

Meanwhile all the heroes are sleeping soundly. Pikachu and Togepy are each snoring cute little Pokemon snores, "piiikaaaaa…chu!" "Tooooogeee…pi!" Two shadowy figures appear in the windowsill, and open the window. A small cat-like shadow hops in after them. Jesse, James, and Meowth are somehow in disguise as a cleaning crew. Team Rocket starts to tiptoe around the room. Jesse points to the bed Misty is on and says, "The secret panel's supposed to be under the bed." Jesse and James crouch by the bed and slowly push it to the side. James accidentally pushes a little too hard and the bed makes a creak across the floor. Meowth smacks him and hisses "Watch it!" James glares and says; "At least I'm working." "You should know by now that my position in all matters involving manual labor is supervising," answers Meowth smugly. Jesse barely refrains from hitting them, and makes James finish the work. Once they move the bed a few feet they start checking the floor. Misty was slightly stirred by the move, and is still half-awake and half-asleep. She groggily asks, "What are you doing here at this time of night?" Jesse quickly answers, "Uh, we're just the cleaning crew! We missed some spots yesterday." Misty doesn't have a functioning brain at the moment, and therefore accepts this and goes to sleep.

Meowth fails to find the secret panel, as does James, and Jesse doesn't find it either. Meowth smacks his forehead and says, "You moved the wrong bead ya numbskulls!" James replies, "Well, a good supervisor would have caught that wouldn't he?" Meowth almost scratch attacks James but Jesse mashes their heads to the floor, with a thud. Team Rocket freezes and looks at the good guys in fear. They turn and mumble, but aren't waken up and Team Rocket breathes a sigh of relief. Jesse and James start to move Brock's bed. Brock turns around and starts muttering something about Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. Jesse moves herself into another position, which happens to be closer to Brock and starts pushing again. 

James says, "Almost got it" just as Brock does something unexpected. He might have opened his eyes, he might not have, but at any rate, he _did_ wrap his arms around Jesse's neck and mumble something about a beautiful woman. Jesse jumped a little and pulled back a fist to punch him. James softly stops her and whispers to her that they can't wake him up. Jesse realizes he's right and starts trying to slip out of Brock's grasp, but her insane hairstyle stops her. She tries unclasping Brock's hands but can't seem to do it. James and Meowth are trying very, very hard not to laugh for they know that their lives depend upon it. Jesse shoots an evil glare at them and bares her teeth at the sleeping Brock.

James can't figure out how to move the bed with Jesse in her little 'situation' so Meowth crawls under it to look for the panel. Meowth crawls about a foot, and finds it; the panel's too small for a human to fit through oddly enough. Meowth pulls it up, and there's a switch underneath. Figuring he has eight more lives in case anything goes wrong, he flips it. The WHOLE floor of the apartment disappears into the wall dropping hero and villain alike down to the slide below.

Jesse, James and Meowth all scream as they hurtle down the dark slide. Ash, Misty and Brock somehow sleep through it all. All the main characters rush through the dark, no one knowing where the next turn would lead, and 3 not caring at the moment. Ash, Misty and Brock float out of their beds somehow and start sliding behind them. Jesse and James cling together and start going on about how they were going to die in a booby trap. James starts crying and Jesse gets weak-eyed, and they scream together as they see a light, which happens to be illuminating a very rough, quick stop to the trip. Meowth screams too, yelling "Team Rocket ends like this?! Smears on a wall?! WAAAAHHH!!!"

Just as they're about to smash into the wall at a hundred miles an hour, a trap door swings open. The group hits another slide that sends them coasting in smoothly to a large room. Jesse and James stop, still holding each other, too afraid to look up yet and Meowth coasts over them and lands right in front of them. Brock's bed stops to their left and Misty's to their right. Ash's sleeping bag stops shortly before hitting Team Rocket. Misty flies into her bed, under the covers. Brock does the same, and Ash flies into his sleeping bag. All three look like they had never moved.

Jesse and James each open one eye half way when they hear some chuckling. They are now in a room full of tons of male & female groups with really funky hair. Jesse and James realizing they've been seen by their Team Rocket co-workers jump away from each other and straighten their clothes out. Butch and Cassidy laugh at them openly. Cassidy remarks, "So, Jess, you're into _stupid_ men now?" Jesse growls at Cassidy and clenches a fist. Jesse pulls out a mallet and so does Meowth, James holds his rose like he thinks it's a club. They start yelling at each other, and it looks like Team Rocket Elite A3 is going to get in a fight with Team Rocket F4 when Giovanni steps in and tells them to stop it.

All Team Rocket members put away their weapons and get on their knees. "Please don't fire me!" comes the unanimous cry. Giovanii makes a frustrated sigh, and speaks to Jesse and James, "So, do you still have the Pikachu? I didn't have a chance to grab him before the police arrived." Jesse, James, and Meowth all promptly put on their scared faces and go into a huddle. Giovanni groans, "Oh no, you lost it _again_??? You are THE MOST INCOMPETENT IDIOTS!!!" Butch asks what's the deal with the beds, and says, "hey! You brought those goodie-goodies down here?! What were you thinking?!?!" Giovanni gets even angrier, "YES, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?!?!"

James freaks out and starts crying, Meowth runs around in circles waving his arms, and Jesse is groveling incoherently. Giovanni just gives a look, to nobody in particular, that says, 'talk about pathetic.' Jesse and James start blabbing the story of how they got lost, found the room, and got in at about 75 miles an our. Giovanni seems to actually understand them and says, "Well, hostages can be useful." Meowth says, "Yeah, and look! There's that Pikachu! And Togepi, that's a rare Pokemon!"

Ash gets up now, rubbing his eyes he sees dozens of people with really bizarre hair. They're also wearing Team Rocket uniforms. Ash screams for Misty and Brock to wake up. Misty and Brock fly out of bed with a scream of shock and fall down to the floor. Togepi and Pikachu spring awake too. Everyone looks around at the virtual Team Rocket army and screams. Ash yells, "I don't know why you took us here, but you won't get away with it!!" Giovanni laughs and says, "Is that so? You've been blundered in here by Jesse and James. You really shouldn't have seen this place, so you'll have to be our hostages. You won't be needing your Pokemon so we'll just take them off your hands." A dozen members of Team Rocket move for Ash and co, but they aren't about to give up their Pokemon without a fight!"

Ordering out the troops, our heroes get ready for the biggest fight of their lives. "Go Onix! Geodude! Zubat and Vulpix!" "Staryu and Starmie! Horsea! Go Goldeen! And Psyduck!" "Pikachu! Bulbasaur and Squirtle! Go, Go Pidgeotto!!" Using teamwork and great Pokemon tactics Ash, Misty, and Brock are able to inflict three times the losses on Team Rocket's Pokemon than what they take. The sheer numbers of Team Rocket overwhelm them though, Squirtle and Horsea take down the last rock and ground Pokemon before being knocked out. Pikachu is tired, but he's the only one still standing. Ash says, "Pikachu, we're counting on you pal! You're our only hope of getting out of here!" "Pika!! CHU!!!" Pikachu sends loose a thunderwave stopping most of Team Rocket. Pikachu fires a thundershock that takes down two water Pokemon and a trainer. Pikachu then lets loose two thunder attacks and four thunderbolts leaving much of Team Rocket fried. Pikachu collapses while firing another thunderwave that paralyses five more Pokemon. Ash yells, "Pikachu!" and picks up the electric mouse. Giovanni chuckles and says, "Very impressive kid. You have convinced me that this Pikachu is powerful enough to belong to Team Rocket." Team Rocket surrounds them, taking their Pokemon and tying them up. Ash desperately fights for Pikachu, and in an act of desperation throws out Charizard. Charizard clobbers 8 trainers and 19 Pokemon before being subdued.

Ash, Misty, and Brock are tossed into their cells while Jesse and James laugh at them. "Told you Team Rocket always wins kid!" "You could have saved yourself some real trouble by giving it up the first time!" The trainers make last desperate cries for their Pokemon before the bars close. Jesse gives James a pat on the back, "Great! We finally did it! We might get a raise and some respect from the boss!" James sadly says, "I guess you're right…but why do I feel like such a complete heel?" Jesse gives a glare and says, "because you're a sentimental fool." James looks like he's about to cry and runs off, Jesse looks guilty. She tries to catch up with James and shouts "James!" once she sees she can't catch up she says "…I'm….I'm sorry…" and walks away.

Cassidy gives Jesse a mean, "Looks like the Boss might not fire you after all." Jesse just lets her fist fly and leaves Cassidy lying on the ground. Little birds fly around her head and her eyes spin around in a spiral pattern. Jesse walks by a Team Rocket doctor who's treating the wounded from Charizard and Pikachu. Jesse points back towards Cassidy and says "I believe you missed someone." Jesse went to her room and spent the rest of the night sulking. She might as well have written her last will and testament that night, for the great enemy was nearby, and it would not wait much longer to strike.

The mind of the beast

The last week had been very productive. Over a dozen cities in ruin, countless homeless, and most importantly, it had found the major characters. None of these pathetic Pokemon could hurt the great monster, and it was sure that these would prove no different. This city would be ablaze soon, and Ash and his friends out of the way. Team Rocket would be destroyed totally as well. The few remaining towns would fall, and it would rid the world of every last Pokemon, then nothing could challenge it for world domination.

It smiled as it slept, and dreamed. It dreamed of ruling the world, and crushing all opposition. And, it dreamed of the end of Pikachu. The end of Team Rocket, the end of the world as these puny humans knew it. Then it dreamt of home, three weeks ago it had set out to find the land of Pokemon, and it missed its normal routine, but soon it would be all over.

Scary huh?

Ash and Misty sat in their cell, worrying. Brock had looked the place three times over and had not seen a single way out. Ash then started looking, Brock said, "What don't you trust me?" Ash said, "Of course I trust you. I just don't have as much faith in your eyesight is all." Brock looked hurt a moment but sat down and let Ash look around. Ash sees a loose stone and starts moving it back and forth. Misty says, "Hey, what's that?" Ash answers, "A loose stone, but it'll take forever to work out of the wall!" Ash, Misty and Brock slump over looking depressed. They jump up at the sound of footsteps by the door. A familiar face looks in at them.

Brock sneers, "James, here to gloat some more?" James just gives a sad look, and turns away from the door. James is very still a moment and the good guys start asking each other questions. James turns around and says, "It was never anything personal….I only wanted the rare Pikachu, well Meowth and the Boss wanted it more than me…but, what I'm trying to say is, I didn't want to see you lose _all _your Pokemon and get tossed in jail like this to be used as hostages." Misty walks up and says quietly, "If you really feel sorry for us, If you really want to help us…" James leans in closer, "GET US OUT OF HERE!!!" James' hair frizzes out and he clenches his teeth as his eardrums get blown out. He just says, "I can't do that" and leaves.

They work on the stone for about 5 minutes, and jump back to the door as soon as they hear more footsteps. "Is that you again James?" Jesse comes into view and glares, "I don't look much like James do I?" Ash says, "So, are you gloating?" Jesse smirks and says, "Why yes. It's what you kids deserve for trying to kill us all those times. I quite frankly look forward to using you as human shields. I do hope I get to do it." The heroes are at a loss for words fuming and steaming. Jesse walks away, thinking that somehow that didn't feel nearly as good as what she thought it would.

Team Rocket Hospital

Pikachu looked around, Ash was nowhere to be seen. There were tons of Team Rocket members and Pokemon making recoveries. Pikachu also saw some friends, Geodude, Vulpix, Togepi, Psyduck and Bulbasaur. "Pika-Pi! Chu! Kachu! Pikachu!" "Bulbasaur! Saur! Bulba-Bulba!" "Psy-aye-aye!" "Togeeepiiii!" "Vul!" "Geo! Geo-Dude!" A human walks in and waves a stick at them menacingly, "Now, don't be planning any prison escapes on us. The Boss won't like it at all." The Pokemon shrink back into their cages, afraid of the stranger.

The Pokemon wait until most everyone's gone and they turn out the lights in the Pokemon section until they start again. Pikachu tries to thundershock it, but his cage is rubber lined. Pikachu talks at Bulbasaur in a series of "Pika"s "Kachu"s "Ka"s "Chu"s and "Pikachu"s that roughly translates to "Bulbasaur, I can't thundershock my way out of here, can you use your solar beam to blast through?" Bulbasaur answers that he can't because there's no light for him to channel. Pikachu sighs and slumps, then brightens up and shouts "Pika, Pika!" as he uses just enough electricity to glow brightly. Bulbasaur perks up and tries solar beam, before remembering that it has to be _sunlight_. Bulbasaur tells that to Pikachu and all the Pokemon slump over looking sad.

The Pokemon and Ash & co continue their attempts to escape. Team Rocket looks to be gathering in power despite the loss of their corporate building and several agents. The enemy is preparing to strike, and no one is ready for it. Is this the end of the Pokemon cartoon series? Find out in part four of…**The Greater Enemy**!

Part 4

At about 12 o'clock at night Ash, Misty and Brock's Pokemon are still trying to get out along with some other stolen Pokemon. A figure comes to the door and they all hush and hide. A figure wearing a familiar Team Rocket uniform comes in and looks around. Pikachu fires a thunderbolt at it, but it doesn't get through the rubber protection. The person jumps back from Pikachu but goes back to inspecting the Pokemon's cages. Pulling a pair of pliers out of nowhere it starts to cut open Pidgeotto's cage. Muttering "I shouldn't be doing this…I'm a member of Team Rocket, I should NOT have a conscious!" Jesse continues freeing the heroes' Pokemon.

Freeing Pidgeotto and Vulpix she backs up to examine her handiwork, only to bump into someone. 'Oh no! I'm in for it! I'll be fired!' she thinks as she jumps back. She hears him say, "Jessica, is that you?" Jesse sighs in relief; it's just James! James looks around and asks, "Say, what is it you're doing?" Jesse panics and tries to put herself in between James and the Pokemon. James sees anyway and says, "You're freeing those brat's Pokemon aren't you?" "Well…uh…that is…" "Jesse, you DO have a heart!" exclaims James hugging her. James then jerks back and cringes as if expecting a mallet to the head. Jesse looks sad a moment and says, "Do you really think we should let them all out?" James looks around and says, "Greed says 'no', but I really want to say 'yes'." Jesse says, "Let's just keep Pikachu and Togepi, Meowth still misses it. The rest we'll set free and lead them to their owners."

Jesse and James free the Pokemon except for Pikachu and Togepi. They then take the Pokemon to the cells where Ash, Misty, and Brock are. The door swings open and the trio instantly jumps the first one in, who is James. Jesse hauls them off her partner roughly and punches them each. Jesse glares menacingly and says, "you idiots! We're here to let you out!" James rubs his head says, "Yeah, and we got your Pokemon too." The heroes look dumbfounded a moment. James says, "Hey, we're rotten, NOT evil!" Ash gives them a look that just screams "yeah, right." James corrects, "not totally evil…" Ash nods, and the lot of them leave.

Jesse stops, gives them directions for a way out and says, "Now get lost, we can't be seen helping you twits." They start to go put stop, Ash says, "Hey! What about Togepi and Pikachu?" "What about them?" asks Jesse. Misty says, "You didn't give _them_ back to us, we want _all _our Pokemon back!" James quickly makes up an excuse, "Well…it was too late, the Boss already took them elsewhere." Jesse adds, "Be glad you got most of your Pokemon back." Ash and Misty refuse to leave until they find Pikachu and Togepi and are about to head out looking for them when they hear footsteps. Brock makes them come, saying they'll come back for Pikachu and Togepi with the police.

Jesse and James start to leave too when they hear a deep voice behind them. "Hey, what do you two think you doing?" J&J turned around and saw a large muscular, bald man; he was also wearing a very unfashionable vest and shorts. They made sure to tell him this. The large guy swings at them and they duck, Jesse starts yelling at him, but they hear an even deeper voice behind them. "What do you two think you're doing teaming up on Grounder?" Jesse and James turn around to see the female version of the man that had swung at them. She had her hair in a large, formidable-looking Mohawk and scary looking biker clothes. "Grounder, Thug, it's so unpleasant to see you again!" said Jesse arrogantly. 

Thug: "You're just asking for trouble…"

Grounder chimes in: "And that'll be double!"

Thug, looks confused, and then goes, "Oh yeah! The motto! --To cause global devastation!"

Grounder: "To steal all Pokemon in every nation!"

Thug: "To give honesty and kindness a nasty shove"

Grounder: "To toss opposition to the stars above!"

"Thug!"

"Grounder!"

Thug: "Team Rocket's winning left and right!"

Grounder: "Run or surrender, you can't win this fight!"

Ryhorn: "Rrryyy-horn!!!"

Meowth: "EVERYONE COPIES US!!! RAAAH!!" Meowth grabs a bucket of water from out of nowhere and soaks Ryhorn thusly taking it out. Meowth jumps up and fury swipes Thug, hops off and fury swipes Grounder. Both Thug and Grounder reel back in pain yelling at Meowth.

"Go Hitmonlee!" yells Thug as she tosses out the kicking Pokemon. Meowth turns just in time to see Hitmonlee's foot headed for his face. Meowth ducks and Hitmonlee flies over his head crashing into a wall. Hitmonlee gets up and charges for Meowth again, only to be wrapped up by Arbok. Grounder sends out Onix to help his partner out.

Onix brings its tail down to crush Arbok, but belonging to Jesse, Arbok is really good at running, and Onix instead creams Hitmonlee. Thug sends out Hitmonchan, commanding it to ice-punch Arbok. Weezing flies in and releases gas, and Arbok escapes. James pulls out Weezing and has Growlie flame the gas, causing an explosion that takes out Hitmonchan and injures Onix. James sends out Victreebell, which just accidentally vine whips Onix taking out.

Thug gets mad and sends out Machoke and Primeape. Grounder sends out Geodude and Golem. Jesse and James quickly read through all the notes they took from Ash but can't find anything to help them. Jesse sends out Ghastly who takes down Primeape and Golem before being taken out by a misfire from one of their own Pokemon. With no help from their notes Jessie and James soon lose their Pokemon, with Machoke still left. "Watch a real Pokemon in action!" shouts Meowth as he charges Machoke. Machoke casually kicks Meowth away and watches him smack into a wall. Meowth gets mad, picks up the knocked out Geodude, and smacks Machoke in the face with it. Machoke goes down and Grounder and Thug walk away with their noses up in the air. Jessie and James soon get their Pokemon healed and continue on their day.

"Jessica?"

"hmm, yes James?"

"Uh, what are we going to do today? We can't go after Pikachu, we already caught him."

"uhhh…interesting point."

Meowth says, "We steal more valuable Pokemon!"

James whines "Can't we have at least one day off?"

"No you numbskull! I still have a ways to go before becoming top cat again!"

Jesse and James come along grudgingly to try and steal other Pokemon. Meanwhile Ash, Misty, and Brock are still searching for Pikachu and Togepi. They're crawling around in the air ventilation system, checking every room for their beloved Pokemon. Misty sees the medical room and excitedly calls for Ash and Brock. "There's Pikachu and Togepi!" Ash, Misty and Brock lean into the screen causing them to crash to the floor. They freeze as someone hurries into the room and turns on the light. The bizarre hair, green in a broccoli pattern, identifies him as a Team Rocket field agent. He snarls, "You kids! I don't know how you got out, but…" Ash stops him in mid-sentence, going for a pokeball. Ash says, "Now, remember Charizard? I don't know which ball I'm holding and it might just be him. Now, just ask your self one question, 'do I feel lucky?' Well, do ya?" The TR member slowly puts his hands above his head, saying "Now, no need to get irrational here." Misty and Brock free Pikachu and Togepi while Ash holds the TR member down. 

Just as they start to push the TR member out, they run into his partner and two other TR squads. "Get him!" yells the partner, but the other squads hold back. "what are you waiting for?!?!" "Uh…I'm still nervous about that Pikachu…" "We outnumber them 2 to one you morons!" The TR members begin to chase but Ash, Misty and Brock already have a good head start. They crash into Butch and Cassidy, but manage to get up and run again before the Team Rocket teams can catch up. "We have to find a way out of here fast!" yells Ash. To which Misty replies, "It's that obvious? Even you caught it?" Ash glares at Misty as they run blindly through the halls.

Jesse, James, and Meowth have returned to headquarters after failing to steal a Dragonair, and THEN failing to snatch a Zapdos. That's a lot of failures considering they only went out 45 minutes before this point in the story. The Boss is chewing them out, for the usual reasons. Meowth says, "Yeah, but we did get that Pikachu!" The Boss says, "No you didn't! There's a base-wide alert that its trainers have escaped and freed all their Pokemon." James starts to say something about Pikachu and Togepi should still be locked up but Jesse stops him. Jesse says, "Well boss, that's too bad. We did tell you that those kids are craftier than they look." Giovanni glares at them, and looks like he's about to yell when a door in the background flies open.

Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu ran into the first door they saw. They fell into a dark room with a large vid-phone and a large chair. The chair spins around, a Persian is visible, but the man is concealed in shadow. "What are you doing here? Who are you?" Ash says, "We might just ask you the same thing!" James says over the vid-phone, "That's our boss! He runs all of Team Rocket!" Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu first get looks of shock, which soon turn into looks of anger. Misty yells, "YOU'RE the one that has Team Rocket steal innocent Pokemon?" Brock starts to make a growling-like noise. Ash says, "You are responsible for almost ALL the trouble we've had through these two seasons!!! Pikachu, let's crack open a can of whoop-ass on this punk!"

"Piiiii-kaaaaa-CHU!!!!" yells Pikachu as he fires mega-voltage into the leader of Team Rocket. Giovanni starts making funny noises and goes into ridiculous positions as he glows bright yellow and is picked up into the air. Once Pikachu stops its electric barrage Giovanni falls to the ground smoldering. Persian gets up, looks back and forth between Pikachu and Giovanni. Meowth comments, "Persian has no chance against Pikachu. FIGHT!! FIGHT!!! FIGHT!!!!" Persian glares at Meowth, and runs away from Pikachu, who fries him anyway. Persian falls down with spiral eyes and an unhealthy looking black color all over. Meowth is hopping up and down laughing at Persian.

Jesse and James zip into the Boss's office. "Ok kid, you're in trouble now! Hand over the Pikachu and no one gets hurt." James seems to be spacing off and says, "Trouble? Oh, make it double!" "We're not doing the motto, moron." "Why not? We always do!" "Oh ok, To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of…" BWA-ZAP!!!! Pikachu thunderbolts Team Rocket in a show of impatience. Giovanni tosses out his Pokemon (the ones he has in the game anyway) Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Rydon, Ryhorn, and Dugtrio pop out of their pokeballs. Giovanni grins, "Your electric mouse is useless against rock and ground types. Surrender now." Ash tosses out Squirtle and Misty lets all of her Pokemon out, whom soon clear out Giovanni's Pokemon.

Giovanni hits an alarm for reinforcements so the heroes bolt for it. Jesse and James chase after him. Meowth lands where Jesse and James just were, almost says "Meowth! That's right!" before realizing J&J are gone. Meowth joins the pursuit of the heroes. Ash, Misty and Brock fight their way out and evade most of Team Rocket but somehow Jesse, James and Meowth stay with them.

"I knew we couldn't trust those crooks!" yells Ash as they run. Brock and Misty agree, then Misty realizes something. "Wait! It's just those losers, we don't have to run anymore!" Ash, Misty and Brock stop and turn around to face Team Rocket. Team Rocket slides to a stop, not sure of what to do. "Just let us go, and we won't have to hurt you" threatens Ash, motioning at Pikachu. Meowth replies, "The Boss doesn't accept failure!" Brock says, "Then why are you still employed?" "Well…Actually, he just doesn't like it and chews us out for it…" admits Meowth. 

Jesse steps forward, "All we want is that Pikachu…" A loud noise interrupts her, and they all turn around to find that they had gotten all the way to the docks. A huge wave rises up, the sea rumbling. The wave comes under a boat, tossing it onto its side and sinking it, the wave lowers, but continues for shore. Another boat in the way, a terrible grinding sound and its bottom is gashed and it too sinks. The piers soon come under assault too, falling apart, snapping like twigs before the force under the water. The humans and Pokemon stare in total terror, too scared to run just yet. The water parts as a huge mass rises out of the ocean.

The enemy has finally arrived, it pulls itself out of the water and onto the land, emitting its deafening roar. The animal is huge, its toe is taller than a human being and a human could fit between its toes actually with ease. The huge beast looks very Tyrannosaurus-like except for its iguana-like face and huge, triangular spines all down its back. It roars its distinctive roar and looks down upon the city, seeing its target-the main characters, it readies to attack!

Leeeet's get ready to ruuuuuuumble!!! In Part 5!

Part 5

Godzilla has been waiting 4 whole chapters to get his big appearance, and he's ready to crush any opposition! He's come to the world of Pokemon for a reason, and WILL fulfill his mission! He roars at Team Rocket and the heroes, and raises his foot to smash them into paste.

"Run!" everybody yells the obvious, jumping away from the giant foot. It crashes down, gouging out a hole four feet deep into the asphalt. Godzilla turns its head to stare at Ash and Pikachu, his dorsal spines light up and his eyes glow. Ash and Pikachu duck just as radioactive flame bursts from the lizard's mouth. "Pikachu! Thundershock it now!" Pikachu responds with a rude sounding "Pika pi!" "What do you mean how stupid do you look?" Brock yells at Ash to jump, and he does just as Godzilla's claw comes down. Godzilla tears up the road scratching at Ash as he runs away frantically. Misty yells, "We have to do something!" Brock says, "We don't have anything that can distract that thing! I don't know what we can do!" Just then Misty sees Team Rocket trying to ride off in their hot air balloon. "Hey! Where are you cowards going!?!" yells Misty. Jesse replies, "Somewhere where we can survive the night!" Godzilla spins around and sees the Meowth balloon. His spines light up green and his eyes glow with a supernatural look. Team Rocket panics and jumps out of the balloon seconds before Godzilla's powerful heat ray incinerates it.

Godzilla watches Team Rocket hit the ground and roll. He remembers, these are the star villains, if anything happens to the heroes, they are the most likely for the cartoon to follow. He raises his foot to squash them, and brings it down slowly, as if savoring the moment. James looks up at the descending foot with terror, he grabs his partner and tries to run but both their legs are turned to jelly. They sit there shaking, crying, and talking about what great dressers they had been in life as the monster's foot comes towards them. Jesse and James cringe to the ground, foreheads touching it, praying. Godzilla stops just 4 feet short of crushing them and hops on his other foot a while. Jesse's hair spike had dug into his heel and stopped him! Godzilla limped, testing how badly that hair of hers gored his foot.

Little rewind, Jesse knew she only had seconds to live, and there was so much she hadn't done! Her failure of a life to end by some giant lizard. Suddenly she felt pressure pushing her down, her hair extended beyond her face and started to dig into the cement. Her nose almost mashed the ground when the pressure left, she jerked her head up to see that monstrous foot rapidly retreating and noticed a pin prick hole in it. She felt her hair and it was bent a little, but it had held enough to act as a tack! She was so glad to be alive she immediately hugged James. "We're alive! We're alive! Sometimes beauty does last!" James turned her around quickly, and they saw Godzilla glaring at them, fire in his eyes.

Godzilla charged up another fire breath and prepared to toast Team Rocket. They cuddled together and started crying again when their legs again refused to work. But they were saved! Ash convinced Pikachu that the monster was covered in water and that would make it vulnerable to electricity, and Pikachu reluctantly agreed to zap it with all his power. "PIKACHU!!!" yelled the cute electric mouse as it unleashed its most powerful electric attacks. There was a nearly constant stream of electric power pumping into the monster for over three minutes, the monster staggered and dropped, cringed and screamed, but never fell. Godzilla was almost on his knees by the time the onslaught stopped, he waited only a second before pulling back up to full height and shaking it off.

Misty screamed at and hit Ash, "YOU IDIOT!! ALL YOU DID WAS PISS IT OFF!!!" Brock, Pikachu and Jesse dragged James, Misty and Ash to get them running. They tore down the street as fast as their legs could take them. Ash looks behind them at Godzilla, who is just watching them, and says, "I wonder if it's a Pokemon." He pulls out Dexter which pulls up a complete blank, except it says that it can't be a Pokemon. They turn the street and run for the police station when a giant wall blocks their way. They stop and look up, then look back--it had jumped over the seven story building at the street corner to land in front of them!

ROOOAAAAR!!! Godzilla brings its head down to glare at the main characters. Meowth says, "What's with the hostility?!?" Everyone asks, "Huh?" Meowth says, "I do know more than Pokemon and human for your information!" "Well, what did it say?" demands Jesse. Meowth says, "It said that it won't rest until we're all dead!" Everyone looks scared, Ash turns to Godzilla and yells, "Why? Why do this?!? What have we ever done to you!?!" Godzilla pulls two papers out of no where and hands them to Ash. On one of the papers are the ratings for Godzilla the Animated Series and on the other the ratings for Pokemon, it's obvious that Pokemon is doing much, much better. Ash sweat-drops and says, "You're 'Godzilla' then are you?" Godzilla nods, looks happy and then charges up for a flame attack.

Just then Apache Assault Helicopters fly into view. Godzilla redirect his attack at them shooting 2 down. He soon engages the other three and the Pokemon cast takes this opportunity to bolt for it. Godzilla brings his tail down smashing a helicopter to the ground, and swings it towards another helicopter that dodges and fires a volley of bullets into the lizard king. Godzilla grabs it and throws it into a building, and the last one fires all its missiles into the giant. Godzilla roars and falls back into a building. The helicopter follows guns 'a blazing, only to have Godzilla come up behind it from under the ground. Godzilla bites it in two and picks up the scent of Ash and Company.

James stops and looks around, to be quickly hit by Jesse. Jesse says, "Don't doddle!! We can't stop moving!" James says, "I want a car! It'll be faster! Ah, there's one, follow me!" and runs for it. Jesse stares dumbfounded thinking, 'James did something INTELLIGENT!?!?!' The whole company heard the exchange and they run after James. Just as they approach the parking lot, Godzilla pushes his head through two buildings to their side. Bricks scatter and Godzilla nearly cuts them off, but they get in the lot before Godzilla's head blocked the street. Annoyed Godzilla jerks his head up, spraying debris from the buildings all over. He turns his head just in time to see the Pokemon characters hop into a car. 

James hops into the front seat, and promptly begins to hotwire the car, Brock hops in beside him, while Misty, Jesse, Ash and their Pokemon try to cram into the back. After some argument they switch around until slightly content with the seating arrangement. James gets the car started, but Jesse takes the wheel while James sits in the passenger side with Meowth on him. Ash is sitting with Pikachu on him, Brock by himself, and Misty squashed between them with Togepi on her. Godzilla's foot crashes right where the car was in just as is tears off into the distance at incredible speed. Godzilla lets loose an awesome jet of flame that burns the bumper off the car, and several buildings to the ground. Godzilla snaps his fingers for having missed.

The car careens around the corner at a blur, only for a huge foot to land right in their way. James cries and yells, "We're gonna crash!" Jesse does some crazy driving and the car flies right over Godzilla's foot using his toe as a ramp. The car lands with a thud and everyone cheers, then the tip of Godzilla's tail smashes beside them, narrowly missing and tearing off James' side view mirror. The car spins in a wild series of 360's, a 1440 in fact, and Godzilla's lashing hand very nearly tears the back of the car off. The car straightens out and tears down the street. Godzilla glares and opens his mouth, releasing a stream of radioactive fire that sets fire to dozens of buildings and scraps the car.

Everyone flew from the car as it exploded, landing as far as 20 feet from each other. The cast of Pokemon slams into the ground hard; all their pokeballs fall to the ground and release their Pokemon. Dawn is just now here and the fires are starting to spread, everyone looks around sadly. Godzilla roars stopping the sentimental "oh the humanity!" moment before it can go any further. Ash looks over his shoulder to see something he didn't want to see…Charizard was out. Charizard looks around and Ash yells at it. Charizard looks like he's about to attack, but Ash cuts it off, "Hey! Charizard, that guy over there called you a wimp!" Charizard looks up at Godzilla, his eyes get big, he growls. Then he kicks Ash away and hops back into his pokeball. Ash asks, "What was that all about?" and Meowth answers, "uh, he said that it can call him whatever it wants to."

Godzilla seems to be chuckling to himself, apparently amused by his intimidation power. Just then Team Rocket's Pokemon turn to look at Godzilla, and most all emit a high-pitched scream of terror, some simply can't do high-pitched. Growlie puts James on his back like he did in Holy Matrimony and runs; Arbok scoops up Jesse and follows Growlie. Likitung, Victreebell, Weezing, Ghastly, and Meowth all follow suit, and soon all of Team Rocket is running. Not far behind are the good guys, and their Pokemon. Godzilla leaps into the air and lands in front of them, and roars. The gust of Godzilla's breath blows them back several feet.

Ash says something about having to battle Godzilla, and everyone gives him an "are you out of your mind?!?!" look. Godzilla brings his foot down, nearly crushing Jesse and James, but they roll out of the way just in time. Growlie lets loose a horrific stream of flame upon Godzilla. Godzilla suffers some mild skin burns and turns around to smash Growlie. James quickly has Weezing cover Godzilla's head with a smoke screen. Growlie runs to James while Godzilla is confused. Godzilla starts to move around but Weezing covers a huge area with smoke and Godzilla remains blinded, his entire upper body surrounded by toxic gases. 

A huge explosion rocks the neighborhood and Godzilla crashes through a building. The heroes are tossed to the ground by the force, and more buildings catch fire. Godzilla had used his fire breath and set of the gas cloud. Godzilla shakes off debris from the building and looks singed and dazed but largely unharmed. Jesse whispers something to Brock, and he nods. They send out Onix and Arbok who start burrowing under ground. Ash asks what they're doing and Brock answers. "That thing has to weigh thousands of tons, if Arbok and Onix weaken the ground enough before it recovers fully it should fall." Ash says, "Oh, Team Rocket's usual plan I see." James pulls up in a flatbed truck and answers, "Not entirely, we're getting out of here." Ash makes some argument over that they can't leave the people to fend for themselves, but everyone else says that they can't do anything.

Godzilla starts to walk forward, and a patch of street about 75 by 12 feet has sunken into the ground. Jesse sobs, "Oh no! we're doomed!" Ash asks, "huh? What?" Brock explains that Onix and Arbok haven't had enough time. Misty points out to Ash, "the sun is up now! Have Bulbasaur solar beam that monster to slow it down! Ash nods, "Bulbasaur, solar beam attack it!" Bulbasaur looks at Ash funny and gives a rude sounding "Bulba?!?! BULBASAUR!?!?!" Ash says, "What do you mean? I don't think you're suicidal…" Misty pleads, "Please Bulbasaur, it could be our only chance!" Godzilla stood there, it had been thinking over what it was doing. He wasn't sure if this was the right way to do things even though it was the only way he knew. Godzilla thought for a moment that as small as humans are, they might just have some feeling of self importance, and that they cared about things, maybe even made friends with each other. 

Godzilla had slowed his advance, but he soon pushed those thoughts out of his head. Godzilla snarled at the worms that had dared to surpass his show by such an unbelievable margin and was glad that none of that pathetic sympathy remained. He narrowed his eyes and advanced. Soon one of the little monsters' backs started to glow, drawing in sunlight. Godzilla's foot neared the weakened dirt just as an immense beam burst forth from Bulbasaur's back. The Solar beam packed great force, but wasn't enough to hurt a monster of such size. It did, however, catch Godzilla by surprise and throw him off balance. Godzilla fell backwards, stumbled and crashed into several buildings before righting himself and stomping forward again. Godzilla watched the lizard/plant closely, and dodged another such beam before running forward.

"Arbok return!" "Onix return!" Jesse hugged her great cobra as it hopped in the truck and Brock patted Onix as it pulled alongside the vehicle. Godzilla stepped into the hole, and the entire street fell beneath him! He crashed through Arbok and Onix's tunnels and then crashed through the sewer system and didn't stop for a while. Godzilla thrashed about on its back causing tons of asphalt to fall onto him. A building fell over and Godzilla disappeared from sight. James took of down the street, yelling, "I hope he doesn't catch up!" They got a good ways away and saw no sign of Godzilla, everyone let out a collective sigh of relief. Just then the road up ahead heaved upwards, James swerved and drove away in a panic, Godzilla shoved himself up to the surface and shot fire at the retreating vehicle. Squirtle, Staryu, Starmie, Horsea and Goldeen fired a spray of water into the flame that kept it from destroying the truck. 

Jesse smacked James, "You can't drive! Let me!" The two fought over the wheel and the car swerved left then right, then left, then right, and all over again. Amazingly enough this was timed exactly with Godzilla's step, just as he'd bring his foot down the vehicle would move to the other side of the street. Godzilla brought down his head to snap up the truck in his jaws, but chain-gunfire and hyper beams stopped him short. Godzilla looked up to see four Dragonites and five advanced attack helicopters. The Dragonites fired dragon rage blasts and each helicopter fired a missile at Godzilla, most of the blows struck home and pushed Godzilla back.

The truck's engine stopped and it came to a halt just inside a tall parking complex. Misty asked what happened, actually she screamed, "AAAHHH!! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!?" Jesse looks put out and says, "We're out of gas. Genius here didn't think to steal a vehicle with any." James gets mad and yells, "It's not my fault! How was I supposed to…" WHAM!! Jesse cuts him short with a blow from her fan. They hop out and watch the battle. 

Godzilla ducks under another hyper beam, and brings his tail full force into the Dragonite. A helicopter swings around and fires into his belly, Godzilla snaps at it and it barely pulls away in time. Two more helicopters and another Dragonite shoots from behind, and Godzilla teeters forward. The remaining forces fire their best weapons into him sending him crashing to the ground. All the helicopters and Dragonites fire everything, hoping to finish Godzilla but he springs up, dodging most of the fire. Godzilla returns fire, sending them scattering and damaging three helicopters and hurting two Dragonites.

Just as a large squad of American F-16s flies over head the story comes to an abrupt stop, slowing down, repeating, and finally a snapped roll is seen dangling. Error: We are experiencing technical difficulties please try to view this fan fiction later. Goes over to the computer that this is being typed on. The writer, a slightly cute 17-year-old male, is flat on his back with several people glaring menacingly at him. One stomps on Eric's (that's me) chest, keeping him from getting up.

"You know, we've talked to you about this. I thought we had agreed. Using Godzilla in any more of your stories would result in you being hunted down."

"Ah-ha-ha…I thought you were joking…ha-ha?"

"Well, we weren't as you can tell. We've got a new season coming up, and we'd appreciate it if you'd leave Godzilla some time to come down and shoot."

*Crunched by increased foot pressure* "YAARG!! Come on, you know I like Godzilla the series…just wanted to have a little fun with a fan fic! Is that a crime?"

"Well, I guess not. If it weren't for the fact that you have Godzilla in your Space battle site more often than not!"

"Can't we be reasonable about this? He's leaving soon!"

"Ok. Thank you. Now, tell us where you sent him this time!"

"…Pokemon world…"

"Ok, let's head out gang."

And so, they leave. The other "stars" of Godzilla the series, off to use him to fight some weird mutations. Anyway, back to The Greater Enemy, I have to finish this soon…

Godzilla swiftly defeats his remaining opponents, no Pokemon or helicopter able to hurt him that badly. Then the F-16s let loose, 3 jets each firing two missiles knocks Godzilla backwards, as they fly by one is blasted out of the sky. The other two turn, unload into the monster and shoot off in opposite directions. Godzilla sees the heroes, they're still in awe over the ease of Godzilla's victory. He charges his fire blast, eyes and spines glowing…

Oh, my gosh, is the King of the Monsters, the Heavyweight Champion of the World actually going to fry Pikachu?!!?, You know what's next;

To be continued!

Part 6

Godzilla moved one step forward to get a better shot at the cartoon stars. Bit of a mistake there, the water Pokemon used their water gun attacks, wetting the area. As Godzilla tried to step forward he slipped on the unexpected damp, and crashed to earth. He fired his atomic ray in confusion as he crashed to the ground, it only caught the upper part of the building, a glancing blow, but it was enough.

Jesse, James, Misty, Brock, Meowth, Ash and all their Pokemon ran for it. The parking center collapsed though, trapping them under tons of rubble. Godzilla turned to flame the remains, only to be intercepted by a team of Gyrados and tanks. Godzilla never one to pass up a fight turned to do battle.

The stars ran as the building collapsed all around them. James stumbled on a rock, tripping and crashing hard. Jessie turned around and ran to help him up, "Why do I put up with you?" she snarled as she started dragging him. Suddenly the ceiling fell, separating them from everyone else. Meowth freaked and tried to claw through the obstructing rubble to no avail. Growlie, Weezing and Arbok did similar, worried about their people. Brock and Misty turned, confused on what to do, leave them behind or try to help? The rest of the building falling cut leaving out of the equation. Miraculously no one was crushed, but had been trapped in 'pockets' of debris.

Jessie looked up from her cringing position to look around, amazed that she was still alive. James, where was he? She looked around and saw him, he looked in entirely too good a shape. Thusly she hit him and screamed, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!" James winced and backed up as far as he could. Upon hitting the rock pile, it moved uncertainly and a few small chunks of building material fell. Jessie pulled him forward roughly and growled at him, "idiot, are you trying to kill us both?!?" James barely kept from crying and gave Jessie a look probably made just for melting hearts of stone. Jessie is totally unaffected, "stop sniveling you coward." Jessie starts inspecting their surroundings trying to find a way to dig out.

Ash, Misty, Brock, and their Pokemon are in a similar predicament. Misty had smacked Ash around a bit claiming that their situation was all his fault. Brock was examining the situation, trying to decide on a way out. Onix can dig out, that's fine for Onix, but the rest of us would probably be crushed, Staryu and Starmie can't get out of this. Psyduck, Zubat, and Togepi simply lack the sheer strength. Vulpix had powerful flames, as did Charizard, but the last thing they needed was molten concrete flooding them. Squirtle was no good, and neither was Bulbasaur. Forget using Team Rocket's Pokemon, it looked like Geodude was their only real chance, it seemed equipped to dig out, and wouldn't kill them all doing it. 

Brock broke Ash and Misty up by saying, "Ok you two, time to stop acting like a married couple and…" He didn't get a chance to finish that remark due to two fists colliding with his face. Later, after Brock came to, he told them his plan, Onix would support the fragile 'roof' while Geodude dug out. Ash asked, "What about Team Rocket? I don't feel quite right just leaving them…" Brock nods, "neither do I, but I don't see how we're going to get through that solid slab of concrete…" They look over at Team Rocket's Pokemon, looking sadly at the debris that separated them from their trainers (friends in Meowth's case).

Brock had Geodude smash a hole in the floor (which would have caused a cave-in had Onix not been supporting the ceiling) and told Arbok to dig down and come up on the side J&J were trapped on. Arbok hissed at him, which Meowth roughly translated, "It won't listen to anyone but Jessie and sometimes James…" Brock started on about it was the best chance it had of ever seeing its master again. Arbok finally agreed and tunneled down.

Jessie and James sat, just kind of clinging together. Both were having difficulty breathing, not much air in their tiny prison. Jessie looked at James sadly, wishing she could apologize for smashing his head in when he said they were going to die. She saw it as true now, and had given up hope. Jessie started to struggle out the words, gasping, "I…I…" James looked up, interested, she continued, "I'm…so…so…" James grinned, "come…on…say it." Jessie glared but finished, "I'm sorry I probably just gave you a concussion." James rubbed his head and said, "Hey…you only hit my head…not much to…damage…" Jessie shook her head, such a clown, even at the end. Just then a little mound of dirt formed, getting bigger, and finally Arbok popped its head out "Charbok!"

Incredibly relieved to see the giant snake, Jessie and James hugged it. It grinned at the affection as they patted, petted, complimented and hugged it. "Charboku char!" it said, motioning at the hole. Jessie looked and said, "We can't fit in your tunnel Arbok…" Arbok looked at the hole and Jessie, and jumped back down the hole. Jessie looked shocked and reached out whispering, "Arbok?" Arbok went back to the good guy's side, and told them in its language to get Jessie and James out of there immediately. Geodude hoped down the hole and came up. 

James looked at it with a bit of disgust, he'd have preferred another one of their Pokemon. Meowth hopped in behind it and said, "Ok yous guys, we's here to bust yas out!" Meowth told Geodude to find a way to chisel through the wall. After failing to come up with any convenient sharp rocks, Geodude moved over to Jessie. "Geo" it said looking at her hair. "Dude?" *clink* it gave her hair a bit of a thump. "DUDE!!" it grabbed Jessie's legs. "GEO!" it flung her over its back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID THING?!?!" shrieked Jessie as it hauled her about. "DUDE!" it swung her forward, her hair smashing into the cement barrier and breaking off a considerable chunk. "YOU ARE NOT USING ME AS A PICKAXE DAMN IT!!!" she screamed as Geodude brought her back for another swing. 

James and Meowth desperately fought laughing, they knew their lives depended on it. After Geodude starting singing to the tune of "working on the railroad" though, they lost it completely and rolled over laughing. Jessie became even more infuriated and squirmed and flailed her arms helplessly while she screamed incoherently. On the other side they heard Jessie but couldn't make out the words, Ash wondered aloud what was happening. A hole slowly began to emerge, and first out was Jessie, followed shortly by Geodude, then Meowth and James wobbled in, laughing still. Brock asks, "What was that all about?" Geodude was all too obliged to answer, and swung Jessie into a wall again, using her hair to chisel it away. Ash & co broke out into laughing fits.

Jessie looked indignant and rubbed her head. Brock pointed and said, "There, I think is where we'll have the shortest way to dig." Jessie groaned and held her head, "can it wait a bit?" James walked over and said, "Jess, what's wrong?" She growled and said, "Only an industrial-sized headache!" James laughed evilly and said, "Well, I guess you know what it feels like then don't you?" Jessie growled, but didn't hit him, he had a point, and that really ticked her off.

Soon everyone started moving rocks and boulders, digging their way out. As the first rays of light seeped in they shouted for joy and hurried their way out. Teams, human and Pokemon alike enjoyed the first fresh air and sun they'd had in hours. James looked upset out of the blue, "what good is it?" he sighed. Jessie made a 'humph!' noise and left to look for a mirror. Meowth hopped over to James and asked, "Hey, what's da matter?" James sighed again and said, "We're as good as dead, this 400 foot tall tower of destruction is after us non-stop, totally relentless…what can we do?" Meowth didn't feel he had answer and just hung his head. Ash said, "Well I think we'd better team up." James looked up confused. Ash continued, "As much as I hate to admit it, we make a good team at times and if we want to have any chance of surviving this thing the only hope is in numbers." Everyone looked baffled at Ash's show of intelligence, Ash groans at this and says, "What, you think I'm totally stupid or something?" Everyone face-faults, including Jessie who had just come back from cleaning herself up.

Ash decided to finally ask, "what's the deal with that Dragonite and helicopter team?" Misty and the Pokemon shrugged, Jessie looked about to speak up but Brock cut in. "They're a Special Forces division, rare and powerful Pokemon are teamed up with state of the art military technology." Ash replied, "Wow, that must make a killer combo!" Brock nods and says, "Yes, that's why they're only used in the most desperate situations. Your normal everyday problem doesn't require that kind of force so they save it for the really big problems." Everyone nodded and Ash said the obvious, "Like the one we're in now…"

Godzilla, meanwhile, had slowed down on the rampage. My theory on Godzilla is that he isn't really a 'he' but instead fits into the category of "other." The radiation has rather made the "King" of monsters both a he AND a she AND whatever else. Godzilla was well into the equivalent of a PMS attack when he began his quest to destroy the Pokemon world (well, Godzilla being multiple genders suffers PMS along WITH testosterone poisoning and god knows what else, therefor suffering mood swings worse than any other being in existence). Now his mood was settling down and he began to question his actions, thinking maybe he'd done enough and could leave them alone. 

He smashed his head into a donut store…there were no donuts. Godzilla fumed, he wanted sweets and not a SINGLE place in the city had ANY left, what happened?!?! He saw something out of the corner of his eye, it was a poster, the all-you-can-eat warning style. It had a picture of James and Meowth, saying they had stolen all the donuts. Godzilla was pissed, first, they insult him, then refuse to die, then take away his planned snack!!! Godzilla headed back to the Parking lot to make sure they died in the collapse, 'NO MERCY!! Nothing on this world will be left alive by the time I'm done!' Ok, so maybe the PMS thing isn't quite so over…

The group was walking along, considerably spaced out to avoid any fighting and to keep a lookout. Searing hot greenish-blue flame tearing into the street interrupted the quiet. James and Meowth took a bit of the blast and flew into the air screaming. The two ran around in circles screaming desperately trying to put the flame out. Godzilla tried to follow them, but soon gave up, instead channeling a blast at Ash and Brock. Those two fried and collapsed. Godzilla brought his foot up and tried to smash James and Meowth, who just barely managed to stay out of the way. Godzilla got fed up and went for the non-moving targets, Ash and Brock. They got up and moved away just in time. Godzilla roared and flamed wildly, sending multiple buildings ablaze.

Jessie gave a thoughtful 'hmm' while watching the attack. Misty goes a bit nuts and asks what's so interesting. Jessie just grins and says, "I know that mood. The girl just wants some chocolate I think." Everyone else gasps asking, "girl?" Godzilla immediately calmed upon hearing 'chocolate' and gave Jessie an inquiring look. Jessie panicked, "I don't have any! James! Got anything sugar coated on you?!?" James and Meowth soon produced multiple picnic tables of junk food. Godzilla moodily sad down and sulked while eating. Kind of like a little kid when it comes to sugar, need some, and need it NOW.

The sugar helped Godzilla feel better. Godzilla grunted half-hearted apologies and started to get on its way. It started to leave, kicking down a few buildings here and there, but something happened. Jessie explained that Godzilla was apparently female and it was just a bad time of the month for it to be receiving bad news. Ash started screaming, "YOU MEAN ALL THIS TROUBLE IS JUST BECAUSE….BECAUSE…IT'S A BAD TIME OF THE MONTH?!?!??!"

Misty chooses now to speak up, "What?? That's the rudest plot twist I've ever heard! If you want to flame this jerk writer, you can reach him at [eric_trumble@hotmail.com][1] [Mental_hospital_escapee@meowthmail.zzn.com][2] 751 727-6402, or 6170 Lisa Lane Pahrump, N…" *Misty is cut short by tripping and the screen fades out* Eh, heh heh…Misty, I'm sorry, feel better? "No!" Why not? "I just feel like being mad at you is all!"

Mew and Mewtwo had felt a dangerous presence full of bad vibes for a long time now. They were seeking it out, planning to stop it and only now caught up to it.

Godzilla hadn't gotten too far when a barrage of psychic attacks took him down. The sugar lost most of its calming effect and Godzilla roared. The two most powerful Pokemon on earth came to fight, and they were going to get one!

Stay tuned for part 7!

Part 7

Godzilla growled at his miniscule opponents. Mental attacks, their was a certain unfairness and sneakiness to it that he instinctively despised. Godzilla flicked his tail back and forth, bobbing his head to face Mew, then Mewtwo. Mew moved first, using Psychic, Godzilla flinched and roared, then Mewtwo added its own psychic blast. Godzilla fell down to its knees and cringed, all his size, strength and power couldn't help him against an attack on the mind. Psybeams lashed out and slammed into the monster, causing him to reel back.

Godzilla shook his head and let loose with a fire blast. Mew and Mewtwo put up barriers and weren't harmed. They both fired swift attacks, the starry barrage cutting the monster. Godzilla narrowed his eyes and sent out a blast of fire even stronger than before. The intense attack pushed the Pokemon back, even though their barriers shielded them. Godzilla continued the attack, intensifying the flame, Mew and Mewtwo could barely keep from being blown away completely and the barriers were starting to flicker. With a final surge the fire blew the Pokemon back, through several buildings and several feet into the street. The two had survived the attack, and flew again, attacking Godzilla then running. Using the abundant cover to their advantage Mew and Mewtwo prolonged the battle.

Giovanni watched the battle unfold from his underground headquarters. Entire neighborhoods lay in ruin as Godzilla battled the two ultra-Pokemon. Giovanni smiled and said to himself, "That creature, would be perfect for completing my plans for world domination. With something like that at my side, I would be completely unstoppable." A dozen or so worried Rocket members sat in the room with their boss. Finally one spoke up, "uh boss, how exactly could we catch something like that?" Giovanni swung around and tried to smile reassuringly, instead it came out in the usual evil grin. "Don't worry, it's been fighting nonstop since its arrival, its bound to be weakened. And anyway, I have stolen Silph Co.'s master ball and mass-produced them." The Rocket members muttered to each other and exchanged nervous glances. Giovanni added "Don't worry, no one's going after it until it's done kicking Mew and Mewtwo into next week."

Mew just barely ducked under the creature's tail. It was huge and was even more powerful than it was. Mew didn't like this monster's intrusion and was determined to stop it. Another psychic slowed the monster, allowing Mew to dodge a kick. More Psybeams, no Pokemon, no dozen Pokemon, could have taken this much punishment. It dodged the tail again, and saw Mewtwo go down, into a building. It hoped its 'semi-child' would be ok, but didn't have time to check as the flame came…

The humans gasped in horror as they saw what happened. Little Mew had put up a barrier and tried to dodge, but it failed. Mew got hit by the radioactive flame and spiraled away a smoldering mass. It smashed across rooftops, bouncing along, and crashed into the street, cracking the asphalt upon impact. Mew barely moved, and still Godzilla didn't show any mercy, toppling a large building on the barely conscience Mew. Mew screamed one last time as the debris crashed onto it, and more crashed onto that, and more crashed onto that. Mewtwo flew over in a panic and started to move rubble away. 

It soon stopped knowing it was too late and wailed. They hadn't always gotten along, but Mew was its mother in a sense. Mewtwo turned to the tower of terror with fire in its eyes. It heard some humans yelling at it to run, that it couldn't win, but that didn't matter. Mewtwo flew up into Godzilla at maximum speed, hitting it with every attack at its disposal. Godzilla couldn't take much more mental assault, it was clear. Mewtwo's powerful psychic attacks hurt but Godzilla began to glow with an eerie brilliance. Its spines lit up and crackling green and blue bolts swam from all areas of its body to its head. Godzilla slowly got up as the glow faded. Once the light had stopped, Godzilla roared, some of its physical wounds looked worse but all the mental damage Mew and Mewtwo had done to it had disappeared. Godzilla bit the ground where Mewtwo lay and crunched hard, chewing a moment then spitting the asphalt and Mewtwo off into the distance and over the scenery. Godzilla wobbled a little and glared around it, it was wounded and angry.

Giovanni looked at the scene with a slight frown. Mew was hard to capture, Mewtwo cost us a great deal of time and research, both cost us untold amounts in damage, and here this monstrosity from nowhere had crushed them, had leveled Team Rocket. It destroyed entire cities and defeated all the most powerful Pokemon in the world. Which made it perfect. The perfect weapon, the perfect addition to his empire. He sent out the troops with tons of master balls.

The main characters looked resigned, there wasn't a thing in the world that could save them. Godzilla seemed unbeatable and was always changing its mind. Ash almost wished it would make up its mind and either kill 'em or let them be and slack off the suspense. The problem is, Ash tends to speak while thinking. Misty walloped him and screeched "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!?!? I DON"T WANT TO DIE!!!" Ash desperately tried to block the blows and yells, "I didn't mean that!! I don't hate suspense THAT much!" 

Just then a ball flew at Godzilla. The Pokemon crew watched as the ball tried to suck in the huge monster. At the last moment Godzilla burst free, sending the ball flying where it shattered on the street. Several Rockets are heard saying things along the lines of "impossible!" Godzilla swings its head around, looking at the gang that had surrounded it. Team Rocket unleashed a barrage of Pokeballs sending out all their Pokemon.

Ash and co along with Team J&J Rocket watched silently as Godzilla fought off a hoard of Pokemon. Two Charizards, a Gyrados, and other powerful Pokemon did battle with the lizard king. Suddenly the sound of Growlie growling broke the silence. Just as everyone turned to look a whip around the neck caught James. James crashed to the ground and *gasp!* Jessibell was at the other end of the whip. "Well, James, "darlin'" your whole family and I have been quite upset with you. Time to make amends."

Jessie growled at Jessibell and took a step forward. Jessibell jerked James over to her with her whip, grinning evilly the whole time. Growlie ran up to her but got hit by Vileplume's stun spore. Jessibell held James out in front of her, slightly reminiscent of a hostage situation, and had Vileplume stun spore the whole lot of them. She laughed a slightly deranged laugh and started to walk away, dragging James via his ear. Jessie screamed in frustration, unable to move, but saw Arbok come up. The stun spore hadn't hit it! Jessie told Arbok, "Go get James away from that witch."

Catching them by surprise, Arbok snatched James up and carried him back over to the group. Jessibell was close behind. She started to pull something out but Godzilla stepped on her. Godzilla made a snort and turned back to battle Team Rocket, who still hadn't quite caught on that Pokeballs are for Pokemon and not a good idea to use on much else. A weak voice came from the hole left by Godzilla's foot, "you….didn't…step on me…properly…" Godzilla turned around and shrugged. His huge foot stomped the insane Jessie look-a-like again and this time he gave his foot two quick semi-graceful twists for a grinding motion. Jessibell can be heard saying, "there you go!"

Godzilla soon defeated Team Rocket and sent its members blasting off. He gave the Pokemon crew a glare and charged up his flame. Jessie and James clung to each other and everyone closed their eyes. And then a small, round, pink Pokemon jumped in front of Godzilla. Jigglypuff cleared its throat and started to sing. Godzilla sat watching the little Pokemon, wondering what it was doing, Godzilla watched Jigglypuff intently. He made it through about three-quarters of the song before dozing off. Jigglypuff stopped singing when the loudest snoring it ever heard interrupted it.

"JIGGLYPUFF!!!!" screamed the adorable little ball as it inflated to three times its size. Jigglypuff pulled out its marker and scribbled over all the human and Pokemon faces it could find. Then it turned to Godzilla, it looked at him, then the marker, Godzilla, marker, Godzilla, marker, and then it ran off. Soon a heavy machine rumbles into view, clamped in its forward prongs is a HUGE marker. Jigglypuff then proceeded to draw huge squiggles all over Godzilla's face. Jigglypuff then ran off to who knows where, probably to sing some more.

Meanwhile, the human stars of Godzilla the Animated series search for their missing monster. Nick asked if they had the right place. Craven nodded, saying that NIGEL showed they were in the Pokemon dimension and that the city showed obvious signs of a Godzilla visitation. Randy while munching on some candy commented on Pokemon, "It's just an anime show, what's it got that we don't?" Everyone gives him the funny looks that he tends to get. "What? I mean they have little monsters that fight each other, we have huge monsters that fight each other. Better animation to boot!" Nick nods and says, "Perhaps the cute factor has something to do with it?" Monique holds up a fleeing Pikachu and asks, "What is so cute about this?" She then gets the business end of a thundershock and the Pikachu continues on its way. Randy laughs, and gets kung-fued senseless. "What's that?" asks Elsie as a Pokemon approaches. Randy shrugs, "I thought I knew most of these Pokemon, but this one doesn't strike me as familiar." Craven looks at him, "You know about Pokemon? From what?" Randy looks guilty and says, "I've got the Game boy game." Everyone glares at him, and he looks guiltier "plus I watch the cartoon…" The Pokemon is now really miffed at the lack of attention. "Jigglypuff!!"

What happens when everybody wakes up? Part 8 has the answers!

Part 8

Jessie and James woke up first, moaning from the uncomfortable side effects inherent from sleeping on asphalt. James asks, "What…happened?" Jessie starts talking, "Uh, a…Jigglypuff…" The two snap awake and say together "A JIGGLYPUFF?" and start to wipe their faces. Slowly everyone wakes up and undoes Jigglypuff's vengeful artwork. Suddenly some loud snoring starts and they snap around to see Godzilla peacefully napping.

Ash muttered, "Whoa…I guess nothing can stay awake through Jigglypuff's song!" Godzilla started to stir and stretched out, the immediate result of which was the leveling of a building. Misty sighs and says, "I wish it would stop that, the town wasn't very big to start with!" Brock nods and says, "There's only about half of it left." Godzilla wearily opened its eyes, and yawned.

Godzilla's POV: What happened? Uh…groggy…ow, pain. All kinds of burns, headache, and bruises…what's going on? Wait…remembering…Pokemon!! Did I kill 'em yet? No…damn…not…a morning monster… Godzilla yawned again and curled up. Must wake up…want…coffee. Why'd I fall asleep? Little round Pokemon, pretty song…I feel nice. Very nice, it's a pretty day out. Godzilla brought itself up and shook off the sleepiness that seemed to refuse to leave. Godzilla looked into the mirror-like surface of a large building. What the?!?!? He quickly rubbed off the giant marker streaks. Godzilla looked around, destruction…I did that…mad. I feel bad now…but I can't apologize, destroying things is what hundred plus foot tall monsters do. All I can do is not do anymore damage…

Ash looked at Godzilla heading for the ocean. Misty asked, "Is it over at last?" Godzilla answered with a roar, a turn and a wave before entering the water. Team Rocket's jaws drop, "ALL this build up? Suspense and battle…and…and we get…THIS? It just quits?!!? No end of the world, no desperate last move that saves the day? It just quits???" Brock shrugs and says, "I personally think it fits. Be glad it didn't do any more damage than what it did."

Jessie looks at Godzilla, his spines protruding from the water, just visible near the horizon. "Well, why don't we go back to routine?" Ash facefaults, "NOOO!!!" "Prepare for trouble and make it double!" "To protect the world from devastation!" "To unite all peoples within our nation!" "To denounce the evils of truth and love!" "To extend our reach to the stars above!" "Jessie!" "James!" "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" "Surrender now or prepare to fight!" "Meowth! That's right!" Ash sighs, "You never learn do you?"

Just before tossing out their pokemon to do battle, they are interrupted. Nick Tatopolas, the main expert on Godzilla, asks a rather silly question, "Excuse me, have you seen a…friend of ours around here?" Ash asks, "What's he look like?" Randy, the goof-off of the team, answers, "Oh, a lizard about 30 stories tall, likes fish, levels buildings, that sort of thing." James jumps up and goes, "ooh, you're the crew of Godzilla the Animated series!" Jessie glares at him, hits him, then asks, "How would you know that?" Meowth sighs, "Don't you pay any attention to the cartoons he watches?" Jessie facefaults, "Well, I'm sort of above that sort of thing." James looks bummed out. Nick gets impatient and asks, "So have you seen Godzilla or not?" Everyone looks at him funny, "Well, he's kind of hard to miss don't you think?!?!?" Randy says, "I take that as a yes. So, which way did he go?" James absentmindedly points in Godzilla's general direction. As they leave, Nick nods thanks and says, "Well time to get back to monster battling."

Jessie gets an evil look and runs to catch the Godzilla crew. "Hey, can you control Godzilla?" "Well, I can't force him to do anything but for the most part he listens to me. We've got him following some simple commands, he's really quite intelligent. Why?" Jessie gives a nasty sounding little laugh and says, "Only that my boss would LOOOVE to have him. Would you mind working for Team Rocket?" Nick looks confused and turns to Randy. Randy shakes his head and says, "Hey, no way! Team Rocket's the bad guys." Nick glares at Team Rocket, "You would use a one of a kind creature for world domination?" Jessie shrugs, saying "Our boss would use him for that, we'd just be rewarded for it is all." Nick throws his arm up in disgust. Jessie looks a bit confused and James explains, "He's a bit of a goodie-goodie. He's sort of attached to Godzilla and is always keeping people from either shooting or using him for evil." Jessie glares at him again and pulls out a mallet, James runs but Jessie doesn't move for him, instead heading for the Godzilla crew. "You're coming whether you want to or not!!" Then a huge explosion rocked them. In the distance Cinnabar island is aflame.

Meanwhile Godzilla is swimming along, happy as a clam. He then realizes something is wrong with this whole situation. "I feel all nice and warm inside…" Godzilla slowed down. "I feel all nice and warm inside…" He stops, "I feel all NICE and warm inside…and it's…" Godzilla turned back towards Seafoam, "…and it's…REALLY PISSING ME OFF!!!" "I am Godzilla, King of Monsters, destroyer of cities, kicker of countless asses, I **DO NOT** feel _NICE_ and _WARM_ inside…EVER!!!"

Everyone looked in terror as mysterious lightning bolts ravaged Cinnabar. It was very clear out and the lightning originated from only a few hundred feet above the buildings. Then a three headed golden dragon came into view. It was larger than Godzilla and flew down onto the beach of Seafoam. 

King Ghidorah, an old rival of Godzilla and his greatest enemy, surveyed the are. _He _had been here all right, but now he was gone, city left only half destroyed. Ghidorah snarled, Godzilla always was too soft, he rarely even destroyed the whole city. Ghidorah was another matter though, he hated other life, and never left while anything was visibly alive.

Everyone ducked as a lightning bolt blasted through three buildings and tore apart a road. The crew of Godzilla moved closer with their laser rifles and blasted Ghidorah fiercely. The guns hardly had any effect on most monsters they met, and Ghidorah didn't even seem to feel them. It looked down at the human group, there was a species Ghidorah loathed. So small and insignificant, they bred faster than could be believed an always tried to harm Ghidorah to no avail, they never learned to accept doom. Ghidorah didn't like to spend much energy on something so puny, so with a flick of its strangely beautiful gold wing it created a wind that blew the few humans and Pokemon still on Seafoam around and blew detachable bits of buildings all over.

Before Ghidorah could let loose a barrage that would destroy what was left of the island, the former enemy arrived. An impressive section of sea departed as Godzilla thundered onto the land. Ghidorah and Godzilla exchanged looks that plainly said, **_YOU_**. Godzilla blasted Ghidorah with his fire breath, it caused Ghidorah's skin to sizzle, but didn't really harm the space monster. Ghidorah retaliated with three lightning bolts that pushed Godzilla back and nearly tipped him over. Godzilla roared and charged, barreling into Ghidorah at high speed. The impact was rather unimpressive as Ghidorah barely tottered back and Godzilla fell back from the recoil. Godzilla shook his head and moved towards Ghidorah again, swinging his fists he punched the galactic terror several times to no avail. Ghidorah used its heads to sort of punch Godzilla, knocking him flat on his back. As the lizard king got back up Ghidorah used its snake-like necks to entangle the dinosaur and strangle him.

Meanwhile, the battle had scared most everybody. Ash, Misty, Brock, Jessie, James, and their Pokemon had seen Godzilla effectively maim just about every Pokemon in existence. They hadn't thought Godzilla could possibly have any superiors in power, and here he was losing. Nick, and the "H.E.A.T." Team were definitely worried, they'd never seen Godzilla so overpowered. Giovanni saw things differently though, assured dominance. He said, "With both of them under my control, the world will be mine as long as I live!" Some members complained that they couldn't even catch Godzilla with multiple master balls, what was the hope of ever catching the gold dragon that over powered him, much less both? Giovanni answered, "Fools, you think in such conventional terms. What I have planned will bring both monsters under my control!" Rocket members backed up a little, worried that their boss had just flipped.

Godzilla flamed Ghidorah fiercely, but while being held by Ghidorah's necks he only succeeded in frying them both. Ghidorah tossed Godzilla away as its skin started to burn. Godzilla rammed Ghidorah again, merely ricocheting off again. Ghidorah blasted lightning, but Godzilla danced around it, ran away, hopped up on a building and leapt off. Godzilla flew through the air gracefully as he turned sideways and put out an elbow. Crashing into the destroyer of worlds, both monsters came down in a jumble. Lightning bolts and fire blasts shot out from the ensuing dust cloud.

While watching the battle Jessie nabbed Pikachu without warning and started to run. Ash chased after her, screaming to let Pikachu go, and everyone chased after him. Jessie had on a rubber suit and ran into a power plant, Ash followed without hesitation up to the roof where she brought Pikachu. He found her doing something very…odd, she was talking to Pikachu.

"Alright, mouse, I have a plan. We've seen you super charged before, if we can channel all the electricity in the city through you, we have a good chance of frying that thing."

Ash screamed at her, "WHAT?!?! You're trying to kill my Pikachu now?!?! How dare you suggest running that kind of power through it!!"

Jessie just smacked him and asked, "do you have a better plan?"

James, Misty and Brock came in and the argument increased.

Godzilla and Ghidorah, fighting nearly non-stop since the sixties, were still at it. Ghidorah was confident, Godzilla had never beaten it and it told Godzilla several times. Godzilla was continually getting angrier, he never could hurt Ghidorah that much. The huge creatures didn't notice as all lights and everything else went out in the city. It was just starting to get dark as the sun started to set. Godzilla grabbed Ghidorah's heads and threw it with incredible force. 

Conveniently the space dragon crashed through the 'roof' of Giovanni's underground hideout. Many of the remaining rockets fled, where washed out to sea, or buried. Being cartoons none of them died, but it did cause a massive disbanding of Team Rocket, Giovanni's scheme was never put into play as he was washed away. He managed to resurface and be the 8th gym leader Ash had to fight, but that all is kind of irrelevant right now.

The two huge monsters were locked in mortal combat when they noticed the eerie glow. The sun couldn't be coming up already, but it seemed to be day. Ghidorah flew a little ways off the ground as it looked at the intense light. Standing in the center was a little rodent, slowly draining an entire city of power…

"PIKACHU!!!"

One of the most powerful surges of electricity that will ever be seen leapt at King Ghidorah. The huge blast blew Ghidorah back considerably and the electricity exploded as it tried to find a way to the ground, which it couldn't as Ghidorah was air borne. The huge monster fell to the ground, shaking in random convulsions. Godzilla took advantage and barreled into his enemy, tossing Ghidorah into the ocean--not a good thing for Ghidorah. After the electric aftershock finished Godzilla jumped at it again and pushed it under the water.

Ash was holding Pikachu, very worried about his best friend. Pikachu had passed out after being an amplifier/director of so much electricity. Brock used a super potion on it, and Pikachu soon woke up with a happy "Pika!" Everyone sighed in relief as the little mouse woke up. Meowth grinned and said, "Aren't you glad we found this Pikachu? No other one could do that!" Jessie and James nodded, agreeing that this proved its worth even further. Ash went postal and smacked them at light speed with Jessie's own mallet and yelled, "STOP TRYING TO STEAL PIKACHU!!!"

Ghidorah bolted, simple as that, the huge, nigh-unstoppable terror flew off into space. He was losing to Godzilla because of outside interference yet again. No matter, one day it would be resolved.

Epilogue:

Godzilla and the HEAT Team returned to their home and Ash and Pikachu agreed to visit the show one or two times to help get ratings. Team Rocket basically crumbled after the blows delivered to it, not to say it won't come back though. Meowth met up with Cassandra again, she was running a mobile help center that was helping to heal Pokemon all around the world after the attacks. Meowth didn't really stay long, but they were traveling companions a while. Cinnabar's gym was relocated after Ghidorah's attack, and Ash beat Blaine, earning the Volcano Badge--after that Charizard obeyed him for the most part, although common belief is that respect came more from surviving Godzilla than the badge... And what else is there? Oh yes, Jessie and James. They're sort of "in between jobs" you could say, looking for something to do now that Team Rocket is disbanded.

   [1]: mailto:eric_trumble@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:Mental_hospital_escapee@meowthmail.zzn.com



End file.
